


Thor's Nightmare

by Iron_Heart, ReindeerGamesofMischief



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Dreams, Brotherly Love, F/M, Gen, Loki - Freeform, No Slash, Poor Thor, Thor - Freeform, they ain't fun, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Heart/pseuds/Iron_Heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not everyday Thor would find himself with unpleasant thoughts, but that morning he was stalking through the halls of the palace seeking the one place, the one person, he knew he could find peace. But when he got there...it didn't go exactly as planned.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Becca: HELLO, FANFIC WORLD! WE'RE BACK!
> 
> LaToya: So...it's been a while. Sorry. This story came out of nowhere. I was having a really bad day during the shittest week thus far.
> 
> Becca: But look what came out of that awfulness! Fanfic is therapeutic that way.
> 
> LaToya: I take pride in Thor's Nightmare.
> 
> Becca: As you should. And what great timing with the new movie coming out next week!  
> Anywho...Enjoy!

It was not everyday Thor sought for peace and quiet.

In fact he rarely, if ever, did. But today was not a day of normalcy.

He had awoken in a foul mood without the help of one of his brother's pranks. The Midgardians would call it 'waking up on the wrong side of the bed'. Be it left or right, he usually woke with a happiness and joy that not even his training could beat out of him.

Yet here he was, stalking the halls searching for a place of peace he knew existed for the few rare mornings he was unlikeable at best.

Pushing the large library door open just enough for him to slip through, he closed it with a soft snap. On silent feet he walked to the back of the large room, mindful of the many stacks of haphazardous books and scrolls.

In the back of the library was a couch that his dear brother could be often found snuggled on, reading one of many tomes in silence.

And that morning, without fail yet again, sat Loki reading a scroll of sorts. Thor ignored it, climbing on to the couch, stretching out, and laying his head on his brother's lap with closed eyes.

Loki spoke not a word, just shifting to accommodate his oaf of a brother better. Though Thor was of a bad disposition, Loki preferred this quieter and cuddlier version of his brother. It was much more preferable than the idiot boasting his feats on the battlefield.

Sensing the hostility his brother was emitting, Loki chose to simply continue reading and let his brother rest against him.

Once he was done reading of the spells he wanted to practice later that day, Loki set down the yellowing scroll and turned his gaze to Thor. Though his eyes were closed, it was impossible to miss the tension in his features.

"Do you not usually have training at this hour?"

"I am not in the mood," grunted Thor, keeping his eyes closed. "I seek peace and on the training field I will not find it."

Loki's brow furrowed in confusion. It wasn't like Thor to skip his training. Normally the boundless energy that was his brother thrived during such battle simulations. This was especially true when he had to blow off some steam.

But since Thor expressed no interest in his usual activities, Loki found himself at a loss.

"Uhmmm...Do you...Do you want to talk about it?"

The offer was awkward, but sincere.

Thor opened his eyes, darkened blue meeting curious green. "There is naught to speak of. I woke up as such. Nothing more. Nothing less. Now cease your speaking and leave me to my peace Loki. I chose to come to you, hoping you'd understand." He began to sit up. "If not, I shall find somewhere else. Someone else."

Loki scowled at the sudden aggression.

"There's no need to lash out in such an unprompted manner. You say you'd hoped I'd understand, yet how do you expect me to do so when you have not told me why you seem to be so overcome with this foul mood."

Loki pushed his brother's head off his lap and stood from the couch his now befuddled brother was watching him from.

"As you said, you sought  _me_  out. If you did not want my help, you are welcome to find another place to sulk."

Thor reached out and grabbed Loki's arm, not letting him get any farther.

"Brother I-...I meant not to push you away. I only wish to avoid what plagues me."

Sighing, he released his brother, knowing the younger Aseir did not like being held captive in any capacity, even so simple as grasping his arm.

Running a calloused battle weary hand down his face, he released a groan. "Must we speak of this unpleasant topic?"

Loki's scowl began to lessen only once Thor released his hold on his arm.

He felt his previous anger begin to ebb as he looked on at the pained face of his brother. Despite all the squabbling they went through, Thor's well-being was something Loki cared very deeply about. With the passing years, Loki felt more and more distant from his family. He loved them, no question. However, that did not do anything to help that he never felt like he fit among them. But since childhood, Thor always made an effort, conscience or not, to include Loki in games or adventures he was engaged in that day. His relationship with his father felt rocky at best, but his fondness for Thor never wavered.

Not wanting to push his brother, he merely shook his head and took his place back on the lounge.

Thankful for his brother's easy acceptance and not pushing the matter, Thor felt he owed him at least something at best.

Slipping back into a laying position with his head on his brother's lap, they connected gazes.

"I had a dream- no. Not a dream. It was terrible. You left and I couldn't find you."

The hand reaching for a thick novel beside him stilled in mid air along with the rest of Loki's body.

Surprised by Thor's sudden confession and the raw emotion in his voice, Loki wasn't sure how to proceed.

"What else happened?" he asked with a timid voice.

Thor lay silently. The torches around the room flickered, a slight crackling filling the room.

"Eventually I did find you. But you would not come back. You were...impossible to reason with. You turned your back and left. Brother, I never-"

Thor abruptly stopped, no longer wanting to think of it.

"You never, what?"

"I never wish to see such hate in your eyes," he confessed, closing his eyes and looking away as if to stop it from happening.

Loki swallowed thickly.

"It was just a dream, brother."

"It may have been a dream. But there is truth. Anything could occur and your feelings could turn to hate." His voice dropped to a bare whisper. "I lay here, thankful that you do not see me as the enemy." Thor dared to look back in Loki's eyes. "Your hateful gaze...it is something to be reckoned with." Thor chuckled slightly, breaking through the tense atmosphere slightly, causing Loki to offer him a small smile in return.

"Perhaps," he nodded. "But not to you. You're not afraid of anything."

"I am when it comes to you." He reached up and cupped the back of Loki's neck, bringing Loki's head closer. "I do not want to lose you brother. It is my worst fear."

Loki's eyes widened, once again taken aback by Thor's sheer honesty.

Suddenly his brother's gaze and the seriousness of the conversation caused him to become very uncomfortable. He had offered to talk to help ease his brother's mood, however Loki tended to avoid this much emotion when possible.

"I'm not going anywhere, you oaf," Loki chided, pushing Thor back playfully, to cover his slight fidgeting. "It's going to take more than a silly dream to get rid of me."

"I hope that it never comes," mumbled Thor nodding his head in acceptance. He truly hoped his dream never happened, for if it did...

Loki will never be stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let us know what you think!


End file.
